1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for holding a shaft which is inserted axially therein in an insertion direction to a holding position.
2. Description of the Related Art
For certain towing applications, such as a tug towing a ship or an airplane towing a glider, the joint between the craft must be strong but able to be released under load. This invention seeks to provide an apparatus meeting these criteria.
A tool to be held in machinery would desirably terminate in a featureless (i.e., smooth) shaft so that the tool could be inserted in any axial orientation and be held against axial withdrawal. This invention seeks to provide an apparatus meeting these criteria.